Inefable
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Kageyama podia ser muchas cosas. Un prodigio del volieibol, un genio dentro del juego o un rey tirano que gobernaria para siempre en la cancha. Cosas como los sentimientos o el amor no las entendía. Tal vez no  lograba entender lo que sentía. O no podía explicarlo. Pero no importaba.


_Kageyama podia ser muchas cosas. Un prodigio del volieibol, un genio dentro del juego o un rey tirano que gobernaria para siempre en la cancha._

_Era dedicado, concentrado y testarudo._

_Entrenaba, practicaba y perfeccionaba su técnica._

_Cada vez que pisaba la cancha, todo a su alrededor se desvanecia, quedandoreducido al campo de juego._

_Era lo unico que le importaba._

_O al menos hasta que habia aparecido él._

**_Hinata_**

_Un idiota que soñaba con permanecer en la cancha. Su autoproclamado enemigo. Que queria volar cada vez mas alto y ser mejor._

_Un tonto que era pesimo con las recepciones (y con casi todo lo demás), que era bloqueado por su corta estatura, que era igual de impulsivo que el._

_Pero que cada vez que saltaba, lograba demostrar todo su potencial. Rozaba el cielo y lo eclipsaba todo, como el sol._

_Y era entonces que no podia apartar la vista de el._

_El mundo se volvia aún más pequeño, un lugar donde solo existian ellos dos._

_*_

_Kageyama podia ser muchas cosas por si mismo._

_Pero sin Hinata a su lado, no podia ser ninguna de ellas._

_No le interesaba ser ninguna de ellas._

_No lo entendía._

_*_

_Nunca había tenido a alguien que le importase de esa manera._

_No lograba entender como podía depender tanto de una persona._

_Siempre penso que cosas como los sentimientos no eran necesarios para ganar._

_Solo obstaculizaban._

_Cosas como la amistad, la tristeza o el amor no comprendía._

_Porque la gente le daba tanta importancia._

_*_

_Hasta que las conoció entonces pudo entenderlas un poco más._

_El tener compañeros que estarían a tu lado sin importar que, sentir la impotencia de la derrota, de fallarles._

_Supo que no estaba solo._

_Que el voleibol nunca se trato de estar solo._

_*_

_Experimento nuevas experiencias._

_Primeras veces._

_Todas y cada una de ellas a su lado._

_Porque aunque no lograba explicarlo, había una nueva emoción que surgía hacia el pelirrojo._

_Algo._

_Algo tan increíble que no conseguía expresar._

*

_Todo inicio con una simple pregunta._

Ambos caminaban a sus respectivos hogares despues de la practica mientras conversaban acerca de su dia. Hinata le contó sobre una conversación que tuvo con sus compañeros de clase. Era sobre como había sido su primer beso. El pelirrojo admitió apenado que una vez su hermana pequeña le había robado un beso pero nada mas.

Así que cuando fue el turno de Kageyama para responder, este no supo muy bien que decir.En realidad no le había dado importancia a esas cosas.

_Besar. Ser besado._

_Amar. Ser amado._

_Eran cosas que no entendía porque la gente se emocionaba por ellas._

—¿Y bien?—cuestiono el ojos marrones, desviando la mirada un tanto avergonzado—No es que me importe ni nada parecido… —jugueteo un poco consus dedos— Pero me gustaría saberlo.Si no quieres contarmelo está bien—termino de decir, mirando el suelo bajo él.

—No he besado a nadie—admitió con simpleza el pelinegro,encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre he estado ocupado con el voleibol.

—Me imaginé que dirías eso —dijo el más bajo riéndose—. Hubiera sido terrible si besaras a alguien antes que yo. Ya veras que conseguiré besar a alguien primero que tu...

_Realmente era algo tan importante._

_Hinata era un chico._

_Ambos eran chicos._

_No podía ser._

_Pero el solo hecho de imaginarlo besando a alguien más._

_Lo molestaba._

_Todas esas cosas que no entendía. Esas emociones. Solo quería vivirlas con él._

_No quería que fueran de nadie más._

—Hinata... —lo llamó el setter jalando con suavidad su chaqueta— ¿Quieres ser el primero?

— ¿Que?—preguntó el pelirrojo confundido— ¿A que te refieres, Kageyama?...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando al sentir como el mayor tomaba sus mejillas y unía sus labios con suavidad.

—A que ahora estaremos empatados...— murmuró el más alto cuando se separó de el.

_Tal vez no lograba entender lo que sentía._

_O no podía explicarlo_

_Pero mientras estuviera a su lado._

**_Nada de eso importaba._**


End file.
